The Promise To Layla
by Pineapple on Fire
Summary: He had never been good at making promises, but this was one he knew he had to keep.


**This was a head canon of mine that I turned into a fan fiction. This is the re-uploaded version, I'm very sorry for the trouble. It has been fixed. Thank you to everyone who messaged me about this, or else I wouldn't even had realized it. I hope you enjoy!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In many ways, Layla Heartfilia was a child. She had the same curious nature as one, and the same sense of adventure. In a world of magic, adventure was always there. But now, the beautiful blonde couldn't go on a random job. What with Jude running a huge company, and now with little Lucy being born…

Layla smiled and chuckled softly. Lucy was her new adventure, a ray of light in her less than exciting life. Or at least, it would have been less than exciting, if it weren't for the laughing bush. The bush that sounded, oddly enough, like a small child. A sharp voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Natsu!"

A tall, raven-haired man appeared out of nowhere. He was holding a small boy with messy pink hair, green eyes, and a fang filled grin. The boy was twisting and squirming in the older boy's grasp. When he shifted slightly, he locked gazes with Layla.

"Help! Nii-chan is being a meanie!"

"Natsu! Would you stop misbehaving?"

"But-but! I wanna see it!"

"No! I already told you, we need to get going. We don't have time for this!"

Natsu, who she assumed was the child, squirmed and cried out. Natsu was now thrashing about until he slipped from his brother's grasp. He ran straight at Layla and clung to the skirt of her dress. He had an angry and frustrated look on his face, and his eyes were glossy. He was going to cry, she quickly realized. The woman scooped up the boy and rocked him gently in her arms. He didn't make a sound, except for a startled squeak.

The older brother didn't dare approach her. She gave him a warm smile and beckoned him forth. The man still didn't move. He seemed frozen in place, as if taking another step would cause a disaster. She frowned slightly, but thought that perhaps he was just shy. She turned to the boy in her arms.

"Hey, little one. Are you alright?"

Her voice was soothing, and he liked that. The pink haired child nuzzled against her. She was warm too, and soft. It also didn't hurt that she smelt nice too. Altogether, this woman was very nice and calming. He felt happy near her. He sighed slightly, a relaxed smile on his face.

"I wanted to see the moving blankets. But Nii-chan said no."

She was glad the boy was right near her ear, because he spoke quietly. How strange, wasn't he yelling just a moment ago? Before she could respond, another voice spoke up.

"I told my brother we couldn't see the moving blankets, because we have no time. We can't stop every time he wants to play."

Layla saw the young man shift slightly. He was frowning at Natsu but…still, his yes weren't. His eyes were filled with concern, love, and…what was that emotion?

Fear?

She set Natsu down on the ground. Perhaps he was fearful of a stranger holding his brother. She would feel that way if someone she didn't know held Lucy. The celestial wizard smiled once again at the man.

"Do you have a name?" She asked him.

His eyes went wide for a moment, and it looked like he didn't know what to say. It took a minute to gather a simple answer.

"Raven." He looked away as he spoke. He seemed so shy, and he spoke so curtly.

"Raven? That's a nice name. And I'm assuming this little one her is Natsu, right?"

She looked down to see Natsu smile and nod eagerly. "Yup!" He shouted happily.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu. My name is Layla. Now, what's this about the moving blankets?"

The rowdy boy stilled for a moment and then pointed his tiny hand toward a bundle of blankets. "Those!" He exclaimed excitedly. She followed where he pointed and giggled. The bundle of "moving blankets" was her daughter, Lucy. He bounded over to little Lucy and stopped. He seemed almost confused at the sight of her daughter. Layla chuckled, but Raven let out a sigh.

"Natsu, don't touch the child. We need to get going. I'm so sorry, ma'am."

The blonde celestial wizard just smiled. "Oh, it's quite alright. Hey Natsu, would you like to hold her?"

The child looked up and then down again. He stared at Lucy for a long time before he nodded excitedly. He grabbed the baby carefully and sat down slowly on the grass. He carefully positioned his hands under her and leaned his head forward slightly. Layla laughed.

"Her name is Lucy." And with nothing more than a final glance, she turned away. She started to walk towards Raven, but he held up his hand.

"I would advise you to not come any closer, Miss Layla. I have a rare condition. I wish not to harm you or the baby."

Layla stopped in her tracks and nodded in understanding. She sat down in her garden chair, turned slightly towards Natsu and Lucy. She motioned for Raven to sit as well, but he shook his head standing in place.

"So, you two are brothers?"

/

Once Layla was out of earshot, Natsu took a good long look at Lucy. She was only a year old, and had tufts of blonde hair. She had light skin and she looked so tiny. She shifted and opened her eyes. Chocolate brown eyes, that's what she had. An odd feeling started to form in the young boy. One of loyalty and…what was this new feeling?

It wasn't the same feeling he got when he looked at Nii-chan.

Almost by instinct, he leaned down to her ear and whispered in it.

"One day, we will meet again. I promise I will protect you, Lucy."

He planted a tiny kiss on her forehead and rested against her. Lucy giggled and reached up to grab some of Natsu's hair that was hanging down. He laughed as she tugged it gently. Unknown to the two young children, the adults were watching with smiles on their faces.

/

Time seemed to pass by quickly, as soon "Raven" was calling Natsu to go. Layla glided over and scooped up her daughter. Natsu reluctantly let go of Lucy, and seemed disappointed. He stood there, still staring at his new friend, with a look of longing in his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu? If you ever see my Lucy again, would you take care of her for me? If anything were to happen to me, the only person I would trust to take care of her is you."

She didn't doubt Jude or the staff, but she wasn't lying. She saw the look in the boy's yes. He would love and protect her, she knew it. Even if he was still young, she could see the start of something.

Natsu's face broke into a large grin, and he bounced up and down. He was laughing happily, and Layla had to stifle a laugh. Raven called over and Natsu nodded towards his brother.

"Bye Lucy! Bye nice Lady Layla!" He yelled as he bounded away.

"Bye Natsu!" She called after him. When he turned around to wave, she waved Lucy's tiny arm back. He waved faster and then grabbed his brother's hand. Layla heard the young man laugh at Natsu's antics. The boy was still looking back at the blondes, even as he got further and further away. With a loving glance at her baby, Layla turned and headed back inside.

/

16 years later….

Natsu had struggled with that…horrible train. He sighed, and then he had to deal with this fake Salamander. And now this….girl?

Something clicked in his head when he saw her. He felt strange, warm and happy. It was almost the same feeling when he looked at Igneel. But it wasn't.

A blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that was warm and sincere. He made her feel calm, and really happy.

A name came to mind, and he had to hide his smile.

"My name is Lucy." She had said happily. He acted calm and uninterested, but he was secretly smiling.

Lucy, the princess from his dreams. Lucy, the girl he promised he would protect. Lucy, the girl he hadn't realized he was looking for.


End file.
